


Paternity Leave

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Foggy, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Foggy, transgender character, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is a trans man, and he is pregnant with Matt's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt could hear Foggy vomiting in the bathroom. He kept insisting that he was fine, but this was the fourth day in a row that he had been sick.

“Foggy, I’m calling a doctor.”

“I’m fine, Matt. It’s nothing.”

“You’ve been sick every day this week. That’s not fine, Foggy.”

“Matt. I really am fine. It’s probably just morning sickness.”

Foggy could see Matt’s facial expression rapidly shifting through emotions _shock-wonder-joy-fear-confusion_. “Oh,” was all he said.

***TWO MONTHS EARLIER***

_Somehow, after their horrible fight, Foggy and Matt became even closer than they ever were before. Foggy wasn’t quite sure how he had found himself in this position, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, lying beside Matt on their bed in their shared apartment._

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Matt asked._

_“Yes, for the hundredth time, Matty, I want this. I do,” Foggy replied. “I talked to the doctor, and she said we should be good to go now that I’ve stopped the testosterone.”_

_Matt rolled over and kissed him hard. “Okay,” he said breathily between kisses._

***PRESENT DAY***

“Surprise. I’m pregnant. I mean, I assume I am. I haven’t actually taken a test yet, but I haven’t had my period and now I’m getting sick all the time, so yeah. Probably pregnant.”

“Oh,” Matt said again. “Well, I guess we should call an obstetrician then.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I was putting it off. I’m happy about this. I want it. But I’m also really nervous and a little scared.”

Matt hugged Foggy silently, and Foggy pressed close, his face buried in Matt’s neck.

A few minutes later, when they had separated, Foggy looked up the number for a local obstetrician.

“Hello, I’d like to make an appointment.”

“What sort of appointment?”

“I think I’m pregnant, and I’ve been experiencing some morning sickness, and I’d like to get a pre-natal check-up done.”

“Sir. We take prank calls very seriously here.”

“This isn’t a prank call. I’m actually pregnant.” Matt could hear the frustration in Foggy’s voice.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. When were you looking to make the appointment?”

“I’m not…” Foggy trailed off with a sigh. “As soon as possible, please.”

“It looks like we can squeeze in another appointment tomorrow. Does that work for you?”

“Yes”

“How does 11am sound?”

“11 is fine.”

“And your name?”

“Franklin Nelson.”

“Alright Ms. Nelson. We’ll see you tomorrow morning. We ask that you arrive about 30 minutes before your appointment to fill out paperwork.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Foggy replied before hanging up as forcefully as he could on his touch screen phone and exiting the room with a huff.

Matt made a mental note to research trans friendly obstetricians later. He had a feeling that tomorrow’s appointment would probably be the last one with this particular doctor. And when he heard the shower begin running, he slipped out to the corner store to pick up a pregnancy test.

***

“Good morning. I have an appointment at 11…” Foggy said to the receptionist.

“Name?” she replied blandly.

“Nelson, Franklin.”

She looked up again at that. “Is the appointment for your wife…?”

“No. For me.”

“This is an OBGYN, sir. I think you have the wrong office.”

“No. This is the correct office. I’m pregnant, and I would really like to see a doctor.”

She didn’t seem like she believed him, but she said, “yes sir. If you could just fill out these forms.”

He took the papers with a sigh and went to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. As he started filling out the form he noticed the receptionist calling someone over and speaking in hushed tones, gesturing towards him. He wished Matt were there to tell him what they were saying, but he had convinced Matt that one of them needed to be in the office today and he would be okay on his own.

About twenty minutes later, just before 11, two policemen showed up to speak with him. The receptionist had apparently called the cops.

“Sir, we’d like you to come speak with us outside, please,” one of the officers said.

“We received a report that you were harassing the receptionist and insisting you were pregnant,” the other officer said once they were outside the building.

“I was not harassing the receptionist. I simply told her that I had an appointment and that I was not in the wrong office because I am, in fact, pregnant.”

“Sir, I’m afraid you are suffering from some sort of delusion-”

“I am not delusional. I’m trans.”

“So _you’re_ actually a _woman_?!”

“Can I please just leave now?” Foggy asked.

“Uh… sure,” said one of the officers, and Foggy walked down the street towards the nearest bus stop.

When he got there he called Matt.

“Hey, I thought you would be with the doctor by now. You’re not done already are you?” Matt asked.

“I was asked to leave by the police before my appointment.”

“What?! They can’t do that! We should sue them.”

“It’s okay, Matt. I should have expected it. People don’t expect men to be pregnant.”

“It’s not okay, Foggy. It’s discrimination, and they deserve to be sued.”

The bus arrived while Matt was speaking, and Foggy hopped on.

“Maybe later,” he replied. “I just want to go home and lay in bed right now.”

“Okay,” Matt said, voice much gentler now. “I’ll meet you at the apartment.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll be okay.”

“Nope. You shouldn’t be alone. I’m coming, and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind.”

“Thanks,” Foggy said softly before ending the call.

***

Matt was already home by the time Foggy made it there, and Foggy walked straight up to him and buried himself in Matt’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and absorbing all his warmth and comfort. Matt held him tight and pressed barely-there kisses into his hair. Foggy let out a single shuddering sob but was otherwise silent.

They only parted when the pot of water on the stove began boiling and Matt had to add the pasta. Foggy followed his partner to the stove and wrapped his arms around Matt from behind and resting his head against Matt’s upper back.

“Are you making macaroni and cheese?”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” Foggy repeated, “because you love me, and you know all of my favorite foods.”

It was just the box kind, but it was the _Velveeta_ box kind, so at least it didn’t have any of that awful powder stuff in it. And Foggy really did feel much better after he had gorged himself on comfort food and snuggled with Matt for a little while.

Once Matt sensed that Foggy was properly relaxed, he decided it might be time to broach the subject of obstetricians again. “So, I did some research while I was in the office today, and I found an OBGYN that is apparently really queer friendly. The main doctor is married to another woman, and I couldn’t find a single complaint about their office besides a few super-conservatives up in arms about the fact that there’s a gay doctor who might be treating them or their wives. And I may have already made you an appointment for tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Foggy said, his emotions unreadable in his tone.

“And I’m coming with you this time.”

“Matt--”

“No arguments. You shouldn’t have been alone this morning dealing with all that, and even though I’m sure it will all be fine, I’m not leaving you alone again tomorrow. Anyways,” Matt continued, voice softer now, “I really want to be there to hear about our baby.”

“Okay, Matty,” Foggy said, giving his partner a kiss. “I love you.”

Matt didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. Foggy knew how much Matt loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are still a little rough, so they may see some editing in the future, but I wanted to get them posted before the end of the year.

The new OBGYN was amazing. No one questioned Foggy when he checked in for his appointment and the paperwork had multiple gender identity options, including “other, specified” with a fill-in-the-blank space and “other, unspecified” and spaces to indicate a preferred name and pronouns. It was the most thorough and inclusive paperwork Foggy had ever seen. No police were called, and none of the staff acted like he didn’t belong.

That didn’t mean other patients didn’t look at him strangely, but no one said anything, at least not to his face. Based on the expression on Matt’s face, a few of them were saying things to each other. But Foggy was used to it.

Everything appeared to be fine, and Foggy felt tension release that he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying. And after the appointment, he and Matt ate take-out Chinese and actually went into the office to be productive. It was a good day.

***

Pretty early in the pregnancy Foggy’s chest began to feel tender and sore. At first he didn’t think much of it, but around the same time he realized he was pregnant it became so bad he couldn’t wear his binder anymore. That realization was even harder than the initial realization that he was pregnant, because at least he had expected and planned for that. But he hadn’t really thought through all the implications as much as he could have apparently. Foggy wished he had gotten a mastectomy ages ago, but surgery was so expensive it had never really been a possibility. He could barely afford his hormones.

The first morning that Foggy couldn’t wear his binder, he sat on the bed he shared with Matt and just stared at the closet for far too long. Matt called his name at some point - Foggy wasn’t really sure how long he had been sitting there - and he was pulled out of his contemplative state.

“I… don’t know what to wear…” Foggy told Matt. “I can’t wear my binder, and I don’t know how my shirts are going to fit.” He was still staring and his voice was flatter than usual, almost monotone. Foggy was holding his binder in one fisted hand, which Matt gently pulled open to swap the garment for a sports bra he had dug up from the depths of one of Foggy’s drawers.

“We’ll figure it out. Things might not fit the same, but I’m sure something will work. At least for today. You’re going to need some new clothes once you start to show anyways. We can go shopping this weekend and get a head start.”

“Yeah,” Foggy said, voice still a little flat. But he pulled the sports bra over his head and into place. He was fortunate that his breasts had never been particularly large, but they were still undeniably breasts without his binder, even in the sports bra. And the shirt that Matt handed him fit a little more tightly over his chest than he was accustomed to.

Foggy looked at himself in the mirror for a long moment before he and Matt left their apartment. If he stared, he could tell that his chest wasn’t as flat as it should be, but any real definition was lost under the layers of his undershirt, dress shirt, and jacket. He saw Matt come up behind him in the mirror and took a deep breath, turning towards the other man. It would be okay. He would make it through this, one day at a time, with Matt by his side. Foggy felt Matt’s hand settle into the crook of his arm as Matt asked, “Ready to go?”

***

“Matt,” Foggy whined, “I look hideous. I haven’t had acne this bad since I first started hormones back in college.”

“I don’t see anything,” Matt replied innocently.

“MATT!” Foggy half-yelled mock angrily.

“It’s probably just because of hormone fluxuations. I’m sure it’ll go away again.”

“But I look like a teenage boy. Again.”

“We can buy some stronger face wash next time we go to the store. And you could grow out your beard to help cover it.”

“No, Matt, I can’t. I can’t grow a beard right now because I haven’t had a testosterone injection in months. In case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t really have any facial hair to speak of right now.”

“Oh.” Matt replied softly. “I’d forgotten, I guess.”

“I know. Sorry for taking my frustration out on you. You’re right about the soap at least. We can try and find something stronger.”


	3. Chapter 3

Foggy had always been a little on the heavy side, so it took a little while for his baby bump to become obvious. He was about 4 months in when it started to show. But some of the other changes to his body came much earlier.

“Matt, I think your baby is making me develop super-senses. Everything smells twice as strong, and all my favorite food has been tasting weird for the past few weeks,” Foggy said one day the week after he had told his partner he was pregnant.

“Foggy, I don’t think my enhanced senses are genetic - I wasn’t born with them - or that it would work that way even if they were. I’m pretty one of the websites I was reading earlier said that increased senses of smell and taste are normal,” Matt replied.

“Well, maybe. But I still think you have passed on your super-senses to the baby and it’s affecting me too,” Foggy said. “Or maybe the radioactive stuff that gave you superpowers is still in your blood and you transmitted it through your semen… Wow, wouldn’t that be the coolest STD ever.”

“Uh, sure, Foggy… whatever you say.”

“Well, I think I’m starting to understand how you feel a bit at least. Everything is a lot more overwhelming.”

“Well, I’ll try and keep dinner mild tonight and save us both, okay?” Matt asked.

Foggy nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before shimmying down into the indention in the sofa and closing his eyes.

***A FEW MONTHS EARLIER***

_Foggy had never hated his body, exactly. He certainly disliked certain aspects - like anyone - and hated the way people perceived him because of his body. But he didn’t actually hate his body. It was hard to explain, but he tried for Matt._

_“I don’t hate that I have a vagina and uterus and that I can get pregnant. It’s really amazing that my body can grow another little person inside it. But I hate that people think that makes me a woman. Because I’m not.”_

_“I guess I understand that, but getting pregnant is going to make people think you’re a woman even more,” Matt replied._

_“I know that. But I want to do this. And it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. It’s my body.”_

_“It is. And I want to make sure you know that I love you, no matter what.”_

_“I know. I love you too.”_

***PRESENT DAY***

“Oh! When are you due?” a random woman in the grocery store asked Foggy.

He smiled and played nice, “December.”

“Not much longer then.”

“No. And I’m ready for it to be over with and just have the kid out of me.”

She laughed a little. “I felt the same way about all of mine by the end. Do you know the sex yet?”

“We decided we’d rather be surprised.”

“Well, good luck, ma’am,” she ended, walking away.

And there it was. “Not ‘ma’am’,” Foggy whispered under his breath. That had been a perfectly nice interaction until the parting comment. Foggy knew that his baby bump and lack of a binder gave him a more feminine shape, but that was the first time in a long time that he had actually been misgendered based on his appearance.

***

“Hey, Matt, I think I’m gonna get a haircut tomorrow.”

“What!? Why?!”

“I’m just ready for a change, you know?”

“Is this about the woman in the grocery store?”

“No,” Foggy responded too quickly, sounding defensive. “Okay, maybe. I just can’t help thinking that maybe she wouldn’t have thought I was a woman if I had shorter hair.”

“Maybe she wouldn’t. And maybe other people won’t either. But maybe they will. And the most important thing is how you feel about it. I know you love your hair, Foggy. Are you really ready and willing to get rid of it because of one stranger’s comment?”

“A part of me says, ‘yes,’ but another part of me knows I would regret it. It took me so long to grow it out again after the last time I cut it, and it was a really hard decision then too. I was worried that people wouldn’t see me as a man if I didn’t fit perfectly in the little box of societal expectations. I felt like I had to reject everything even vaguely feminine in order to prove that I really was a man, to myself and to everyone else. But I realized at some point that I actually liked my hair long and I liked wearing nail polish and I liked a ton of other ‘feminine’ things,” Foggy used emphatic air quotes, knowing that Matt would be able to tell even if he couldn’t see them.

“And liking those things doesn’t make you any less of a man. If you decide you want to cut your hair, that’s your decision, and I’ll support you. But I think you’ll be happier if you go with what you actually want and not what might make other people perceive you a certain way.”

“Yeah. I think I already talked myself out of it. But I’m ready for this all to be over with. I want to be able to wear my binder and my own clothes again. And I’m ready too meet this little kid in person,” Foggy finished patting his round belly at the end.

“I know. I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned on the previous chapter, chapters 2 and 3 are still rough, but I wanted to go ahead and post them before the end of the year. They are likely to see some editing in the future. I'll make sure there's a clear update if any content is actually added or dramatically changed.


End file.
